


Dear John

by agameoflesmis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/agameoflesmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once upon a time, there was a draft that got deleted.<br/>once upon a time, a lot of hard work was wasted.<br/>now, I shall begin again!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Long were the nights

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, there was a draft that got deleted.  
> once upon a time, a lot of hard work was wasted.  
> now, I shall begin again!

Dear John  
Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through, again  
And Mrs. Hudson accused me of losing my mind but I swore  
I, was fine  
*******************  
Sherlock is {insert sad adjective here} about John and Mary. Devastated, Bitter, Cheerless, Grief-stricken, Pessimistic, anything.  
It's only been what, 3 years? 3 years since Sherlock last saw him, and the warm greeting he gets is "I'm getting married to the love of my life, Mary!" Sherlock's heart had broken at that comment. I thought I was your one true love, I thought it was the two of us against the world. But NOOO, MARY HAD TO COME IN. From that day on all John would ever talk about was Mary. Mary this, Mary that, Mary, Mary, Mary.  
And it was seriously irritating Sherlock.  
"Sherlock, what's the matter? You don't look yourself today."  
"I'm absolutely fine, Lestrade. It's nothing."  
"Are we seriously going through this again?"  
"Going through what...." Sherlock's mind wandered off to where John was standing, on his phone, probably having a chat with the love of his life.  
"Through this. All of this. Sherlock, you can't keep making such a big deal out of John getting married."  
"Yes I can."  
"We all have to go through this. Who knows, maybe one day they'll find that they're not right for each other and break it apart or something. Like what I did. Perhaps he'll come back to you then."  
"Easy for you to say....Mycroft's not getting married."  
"Whatever works for you. If you prefer sulking in silence, by all means, keep doing so."  
Sherlock ignored him.


	2. You paint me a blue sky

You paint me a blue sky  
Then go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
but you change the rules every day  
*********************  
"Mycroft, I know nothing, I swear."  
"But he's my brother, for gods sake, I need to know how he's doing!"  
"Don't you already have all your men spying on him or something? He's fine, Myc."  
"No he isn't--" Greg stopped Mycroft's sentence with a quick kiss which quickly evolved into a quick shag.  
"Can you go over to Lauriston Gardens tomorrow? I need someone to help me pick up a document."  
"How many times have we gone through this, Myc? I'm not working under you. But I'll do it though. Anything for you."  
"Hmm. I love you."  
"Me too, Myc, me too."  
But it was bothering Greg. When will Mycroft stop using him for free labor and taking him for granted?He knows that's just normal Mycroft, but it still left a strange feeling in Greg's heart.


	3. Dear John

Dear John  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think life was too young to be messed with  
The boy in the coat cried the whole way home  
You should've known  
*********************  
"And why exactly did you bring me here, John? I was in the middle of a case!"  
"...In which a 6-year-old wanted you to help her find her imaginary friend. Come on, Sherlock! I wanted you to meet Mary and get to know her!"  
"But I do know her. I know her far too well from all the random mutters you give. Mary would've done it this way, Mary wouldn't have kept fingers in the fridge...Well damn that! John, I am most certainly not Mary Morstan and I never will be. And you know exactly why I like to hold a grudge against her."  
"But I didn't know then! I was so confused....it was just so sudden, you know? One moment my best friend is gone and....and I never got to understand the feeling I felt, for you." For a second there John sounded so broken and little Sherlock just wanted to give him a big hug, to protect him. But he knew better.  
A woman walked in.  
She was slender, with honey-blonde hair and clear, sky blue eyes that matched John's. A smile played around her lips. Sherlock felt himself take in a breath. Dear lord, she was gorgeous. He could see exactly what John had seen in her. You could just tell how intelligent and brave she was by just looking at her. A pang of pain and disappointment hit Sherlock. No, no, no. He knew how he could never have tried to compete with this woman, and he hated her for it.   
"I have to leave."  
"But Sherlock, wait--"  
He ran out, shutting the door behind him barely before the tears started to come.  
Sherlock Holmes cried, for the first time in his life.  
He cried silent tears. Silent they were, but he just couldn't stop them. Why, John? For all we've been through? I see exactly what you see in her and I know I'll never be like her, but I thought.....I thought you loved me for who I am. Can't you see she'll steal you away from me? Can't you see that if you marry her, we won't ever be best friends like we were before? Can't you see that.....(I Love you.) I used to think that love is a disadvantage found on the losing side, but if loving you meant I lost, I would gladly lose a thousand times, because that was different. I thought we were all each other needed. Apparently, that statement is only half true.


End file.
